


Neurodivergent Batbros

by Squidge_06



Series: My Neurodivergent Children [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: ADHD Jason Todd, Autistic Tim Drake, Echolaila, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Stimming, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: It gets too loud for Tim on patrol and he has to get awayJason is the closest
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: My Neurodivergent Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638685
Comments: 19
Kudos: 366





	1. Chapter 1

Jason walked into his safe house calling out as he closed the door.

“Hello safe house”

In reply he heard a whimper from his living room. His safe house didn’t usually talk back, at least not this one so he went to investigate.

In his living room, curled up on his couch was a very distressed Tim Drake. The replacement had his hands clutches over his ears and was rocking back and forth.

“Oh.” Jason muttered

More whimpers from the couch

_ Oh, oh, oh _

Okay Jason could help with this, Jason was prepared for this. Well he was not prepared for Timmy to be here but he was prepared for sensory overload he could deal with this.

He ran into his bedroom, as quietly as he could, and opened the box under his bed grabbing his weighted blanket, a set of noise cancelling headphones (which he rarely used, after dying Jason was understimulated way more than he was over) and a fidget cube.

Hurrying back into the living room he waved at Tim, who looked up at him in greeting. Jason lifted the headphones waving them back and forth, Tim nodded and he slid them over the smaller boy’s ears. Jason then handed the blanket to Tim along with the stim toy as he began to relax.

For the next ten minutes only the faint clicking of the fidget cube filled the room as Tim pulled himself out of the meltdown. Finally Tim pulled the headphones off

Jason smiled

“Hey” he said softly “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Tim whispered hugging the blanket closer to himself.

“If you don’t mind, what happened?” 

“On patrol, guns, loud, hood, closest” Tim muttered 

“Words difficult?” Jason asked

Tim nodded

_ Okay we can sign if your okay with that? _

Tim let the fidget cube drop to sign back

_ Thank you  _

_ No problem replacement  _

Tim laughed slightly, a small smile gracing his face 

_ How come you have all this stuff? You don’t have to answer _

_ ADHD _

Jason shrugged

_ Never got diagnosed, was going to had an appointment and everything but then I died and it’s hard to meet with a psychiatrist when you’re legally dead so... _

He grinned cocksure as he let his head fall back from where he sat on the floor back against the sofa 

_ Oh makes sense,I’m autistic  _

Jason cocked his head 

_ Cool _

_ Yeah? _

_ Yeah  _

He let his head knock against Tim’s foot

_ You good? _

“Yeah I’m okay now thanks”

“No problem but if you tell anybody about this I will murder you don’t think I won’t” 

“Sure Jay”

Tim hopped up from the sofa and rocked back and forth on his feet for a moment before letting the blanket drop and going to leave the apartment 

“You can come round if you need anything you know, Bruce and Dick try really hard but I know they can be a bit, infantilising sometimes so... yeah”

“Thanks Jay” 

Tim hopped out a window with a wave and a wink

“Fucking birds, use a door for once in your lives”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a lot but y’all liked this so much that... I thought I should add on a bit, maybe I’ll add on more depending on how much you like this one too  
> I feel like Damian’s ooc but honestly most of my characters feel ooc at this point I’ve given up on accurate character representation

Damian walked through the Cave as he pulled of his domino mask, furtively ignoring Drake as the boy typed away at the bat computer 

He had insisted on getting a mechanical keyboard on top of the normal keyboard a few months ago and for some infernal reason Father had agreed so the Cave was filled with clacking. Then Tim started speaking

“Quinzel 

Damian looked over, Drake hadn’t turned in his chair the words weren’t directed at him he was just saying them.

“Quinzel Quinzel Quinze Quinzel Quinzel Quinzel Quinzel Quinzel Quinzel Quinz-“

“For gods sake Drake shut up!” Damian cried 

The weakling jolted in his seat, seemingly unaware of either Damian’s presence or his own actions. He then span around in the chair, dressed in what was seemingly one of Todd’s hoodies and a pair of sweatpants, pathetic. 

“Oh, Sorry” he deflated “I’ll stop”

Damian hesitated for some unknown reason he felt...bad for Drake

“No, I was leaving anyway I just feel the need to enquire why you were repeating Dr Harleen Quinzel’s last name”

Drake shrugged 

“It sounds cool I like the feeling in my mouth and it helps keep me on task as well”

“Well if it assists you in being less of a pathetic waste of space then I feel no need to stop you in doing this” He then walked away from the main area of the cave as quickly as he could possibly do so.

As Damian left Tim started flapping lightly a smile gracing his face. The baby bat had basically just told him that he wasn’t going to make fun of Tim for his echolalia which was a big deal for the demon.

“Hey Timmy you done yet?” Jason called through the comm Tim had left in his ear

“Yeah almost, come round to pick me up I got something to tell you”


	3. Chapter 3

Jason laid down on his bed , or his and Tim’s bed kind of. They’d been sharing each other’s apartments for a month or so now but both agreed that moving in together wasn’t a good idea until Tim had sorted out how to deal with the press. 

Suddenly he realised that his room was entirely silent

“Fuck, fuck”

_ Nope that was worse, oh god no the immediate silence nope fuck shit mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmfff _

He sat up scrambling through his stuff trying to find a pair of headphones because he couldn’t deal with this because it was too quite and silence was bad bad bad _because hagsbsksuegbsshgshsjshsgshsh_ _ no _

He found a pair and slammed them on quickly blasting a random song into his ears and he relaxed, still a bit uncomfy but better so much better


	4. Chapter 4

Dick lent against the doorway waiting for his brothers to realise he was there. They were leaning over a tablet and weren’t saying anything.

He tapped his foot against the floor

“Jay? Tim?”

Nothing

“Jaaason? Tiiiimooothyyy”

Nothing

Sighing he stood up normally and walked over raising his hands in the air for a loud clap

“Jay! Timmy!”

They both jolted and turned around.

“Huh? How long have you been there?” Jason rubbed his eyes 

“Like five minutes, Alfred sent me food’s ready”

“What?” Tim looked completely spaced out “it was like 2:30 when we started”

“What the fuck” Jason looked horrified

“What time is it Dick” Tim cocked his head

“6:55” 

“What the fuck!!” Jason yelled 

Tim let his head rest against the wall and whined low and long, before lifting his head

“What is the passage of time?” He sounded like he was actually asking

“Dammit Hyperfocus” Jason groaned from where he was collapsed in a chair

Tim seemed to decide that the wall was not an acceptable place to wallow and collapsed across Jason’s lap whining again 

“Yeah I know” Jay muttered

A whimper 

“Mmmhmmm”

A shorter whine 

“Totally”

“Come on guys food, If you’ve been here since 2:30 then Tim you haven’t eaten since yesterday so move”

Tim whined again sliding to the floor, Jason seemed to agree with the sentiment

“Alfred’ll be disappointed” Tim scrambled up off the floor,Jason quickly following as they raced down the corridor.

As Dick walked slower behind them he heard a happy chirp from Tim and saw Jason flapping when they slowed down in the entrance to the dining hall.

Dick was glad they were happy 


	5. Chapter 5

Tim laughed from his place on the couch, as Jason squealed loudly.

“Oh stop being so childish Todd”Damian said from where he was curled up on an armchair

“Don’t be mean Dami he’s excited!” Dick laughed too ruffling Damian’s hair in the process 

“You would be too if this was a superman movie, with you boner for him” Jason hissed at Dick “anyway whatever can we go? Can we go? Can we go?” He repeated hands flapping faster and faster as he got more excited

Tim laughed again, over Dick’s protests about Dami being a kid, happy to see his boyfriend so excited about something so mundane.

“Yeah we can go Jay” he replied standing up and grabbing both their bags, knowing that Jay was so excited he’d probably forget.

“Okay okay okay let’s goo!” He grabbed Tim’s arm and dragged him out the manor door obviously expecting Dick and Dami to follow.

* * *

“It’s just Wonder Woman! you know! She’s just so cool! I didn’t get to meet her when I was robin and I still haven’t met her now” Jason pouted as they walked through the movie theatres lobby.

“I’ve met her a bunch”

“Shut up Dick” all the other robin’s announced in unison

“I’ve met her a couple times, just cause Cassie’s her sidekick” Tim said running lightly to keep up with the older boys’ bigger steps.

“Lucky... but she’s so cool I read all her comics when I was a kid and Bruce showed me some of his pictures and i plastered them all over the walls and I just, !!!” He bent over slightly and flapped his hands really violently 

“You want a tangle?” Tim asked laughing lightly

“Fidget cube?”

Tim nodded and grabbed one from Jason’s backpack

“So what do you thing the movie’s gonna be about Little Wing?” Dick asked throwing an arm around Jason’s neck.

“I mean I dunno, because everybody knows who Wonder Woman is but we don’t entirely know her backstory-“

“-Unless your batman or you know, us” Tim interrupted

“Right” Jay pointed at him, Tim knew this meant ‘yes right exactly good point that’s what I mean’.

“That means that the movie will probably be an approximation of her backstory because the movie is a title card movie it’s very likely to be an origin story, like that Iron Man movie that came out it was an origin story”

“Right...” Dick said obviously leading Jason to get him to carry on talking

“Which means it’s will probs be set in the past, because we know that Diana first came in like World War Two and-“

“Sorry to cut you off Todd but we are here”

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god”

* * *

They walked out of the cinema with Jason saying

“And she was like bam and he was like le gasp and she was so cool and so pretty and so was he and then the plane and the gods and the Amazons and oh my gooood”


	6. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long!

Tim leaned against the well staring at his boyfriend who had been lying on the bed in his pyjamas for the past hour. Usually he would have gotten out of bed at least half an hour ago.

“Hey baby you okay” Tim asked softly

Jason just grunted in reply

“You gonna get up soon or is this a stay in bed kinda day”

Jason groaned before starting to speak

“It’s just-bad brain day-I mean- I just- I know-“

He groaned again curling into a ball.

“Take your time”

“I know I need to get up but I just...”

“Can’t?”

“Yeah”

Tim sighed walking over to the bed and crawling next to Jason 

“Okay, today is a bad executive dysfunction day”

“Uh huh”

“Okay so how about I go make us breakfast-“ he looked at his phone “-or brunch and you can try to turn the tv on? If you can’t do that it’s okay, baby steps”

“But don’t you need to go to work?” Jason whispered curling tighter into himself

“Work can wait, you need me more than Bruce does”

Jason fake gags

“Why does he still make you run WE he’s back, it’s his company”

Tim grinned glad that even though it was a bad brain day for Jason he was still just as annoyed at B as usual.

“I dunno, now I’m gonna try to not burn bacon and eggs, try to turn on the tv okay?”

Jason grunted in reply carefully uncurling from his ball as Tim left the room.

* * *

Tim returned with a tray full of only slightly burnt breakfast and quiet tv

“I’m sorry”

“It’s okay, baby steps Jay baby steps”


	7. Out of the zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back!!  
> I've been on and and still am on a Marauders kick so get ready for Neurodivergent marauders but for now I will gift to you!! Me once again protecting my undiagnosed maybe probably Adhd symptoms onto Jason because I love him!  
> I'm having issues with words today so if I use a word in the fic that doesn't mean what I use it as in my head please ask me to explains I can actually find the proper word :)  
> Enjoy<3

"The suspect was last..." Bruce's debrief drone blurred into the background as Jason stared into space. He wondered if his book was still on Tim's sofa where he'd left it or if it had fallen off since he'd left or if somebody had moved it, not Tim though Tim was here. Tim was here and that was great because Tim wasn't scared of him, surprisingly, and actually liked him and-

"Todd! Are you there"

Jason was pulled back into reality by the demon child

"Sorry brat, zoned out for minute"

"It was more than a minute Todd, the debrief is over. leave."

Well shit, he'd have to ask Babs to give him a summary and he hated asking Babs for summary because they were always way longer than he needed them to be-

"Jason? You want to grab a ride with me?" Tim's voice cut through the haze again.

"Um yeah please" Finally, finally Jason's brain seemed to be back in his head 

Tim laughed lightly "Wow you are out of it today, a please from the infamous Red Hood? Unheard of" he said mock shocked

"Oh shut up bird brain" Jason whacked Tim over the head lightly for that comment

"Oop Wrong Robin, that's Dick"

Jason's thoughts blurred again and this time he wasn't even thinking about anything but still his eyes went slightly out of focus and he completely lost his previous train of thought

"Jason? I think you went bleh again"

And back.

"Shit Timmy I dunno why I keep going out of it sorry"

An overly dramatic gaps "A sorry you are out of it, but really it's chill it happens I couldn't focus at all on that stakeout last week because of a cat or something scratching something somewhere" he shivered slightly "worst sound ever"

"Thanks Timbo now that ride you were talking about?"

Tim's eyes widened "fuck right"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason discovers one of Tim's old special interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SO SORRY GUYS SERIOUSLY

Jason and Tim were going through Tim's room, seeing what Tim wanted to bring back to his apartment.

"Okay, Alfred said that he'd made us snacks so I'm gonna go grab those" Tim said kissing Jason on the cheek before leaving "You can carry on while i'm gone"

Jason nodded squeezing Tim's hand lightly.

Tim left the room the door swinging shut behind him.

Jason looked up at the wardrobe in front of him and reached up to the shelf at the top to see if there was anything there. There was.

A old battered shoebox was sitting in the middle of the shelf. He grabbed it and pulled it down.

"What mysteries did little Timmy put in here." he murmured sitting down on the bed and opening the box.

Inside were hundreds of photos, and every single one depicted various superhero escapades(along with a couple of Silena Kyle)

Jason picked one up

Dick as robin at the end of his career, midway through a backflip off of a fire escape

Another;

Jason laughing as he punched a criminal in the face

Another;

Dick doing an arabesque on Batman's shoulder

Another; 

Silena leading Batman across a roof, winking directly at the camera

Another;

Jason standing on a gargoyle hands on his hips

Anoth-

"Oh, you found those" Tim's voice echoed from the doorway, Jason turned to see the other boy holding a plate of cookies.

"Yeah baby boy, you wanna explain how you got these"

"I took them" Tim laughed walking over and dropping onto the bed next to him.

"You- but- how old were you"

Tim shrugged and said around the cookie he was chewing "started when I was 8-ish, so end of Dick's reign" 

Jason stared mouth agape "But these are like at night? in Gotham"

Tim smirked "Yeah, Robin was a major special interest, still is kind of combine that with a hyperfixation on photography and my parents not being around enough for them to catch me sneaking out at night and you get an 8-14 year old kid chasing Batman and Robin around Gotham"

Jason laughed and reached out to grab a cookie "How were you not murdered?"

"My natural skill of course" Jason snorted "Yeah, it was a combination of me being sneaky, Bruce being distracted and Silena looking out for me,"

Jason ruffled Tim's hair "That makes more sense"  
Tim fake gasped "Are you saying I'm not naturally talented, good sir?"

"Why Sir Tim, that is exactly what I'm saying"

He got elbowed sharply in the ribs "You dick!"

Jason cackled and then breathing heavily "You wanna show me your favourite pictures?


End file.
